Army of the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Darkness is coming and everyone knows it. The gods band together to bring back the Army of the Light but who is to lead? Looks like Kesset has some convincing to do both to the gods and the one person he is certain can lead. Tag to Our Little World and submission for #celebritymonth on Deviantart.


**Army of the Light**

A place of refuge and safety… the very core of a sanctuary. It was a place where beings who just wanted to live in peace could live and not be troubled by the very things that led to the sanctuaries being created in the first place. For centuries they had stood against those that insisted upon causing chaos and destruction. Kesset, Captain of the Royal Guard, knew this as he paced through the halls of the main fortress.

Though it was never spoken, the Guard was always on alert for anything and everything. They were one of many protectors; one of many armies that stood against the other side. Their mission was to fight and protect. Kesset had grown up with that and lived it with every fiber of his being and channeled that into the new recruits. The results he could see training in the main yard and he gave his wings a slight shuffle of approval as he continued his walk.

Before he would have hidden his wings. They were considered the markings of disgrace, distrust awe and fear. After what happened in the wars that nearly destroyed his kind and then his father… it had been a hard road. But it changed and it was because of her. Kesset increased his step as he crossed through the compound to where he had been summoned. Whenever he thought of her, his heart quickened in joy and thankfulness.

She had convinced him to be proud of who he was. She stood up for his father and for him against all comers. She was his charge even though he had been promoted to his position. He would protect her if ever she called for him or if it were serious enough for he knew that her mate would watch out for her and with the ferociousness of his people. He felt privileged to know them.

He entered the main hall and wasn't surprised to see those of the warrior nobility there. It was a matter for all involved in the first place. He recognized Ares, Thor… warrior gods and demigods gathered along with the council of elder gods. He could see the Lady Isis along with Amaterasu, Quetzalcoatl and the guardians of the council. It was a serious business.

"I tell you, I've had five of my best return to me soulless," Ares pointed out, looking agitated.

"Really? I would have thought you'd be glad for that," a demigod pointed out looking smug at the assertions.

"Not when they start killing their own men for no reason!"

"But isn't that the way of your warriors? You seem content sowing it in others Ares."

"And I as soon as have your head…"

Kesset moved in to report to Hapi and Satet who were also in attendance. Things weren't looking too well with this council at all. He looked at the warrior gods and goddesses as they started throwing insults back and forth. It wasn't until a gavel was banged that the noise died down and Quetzalcoatl spoke, "We do have a situation and one that at least the gods have known about since the beginning. The Darkness has once again been released upon the world."

"And it was those bloody Winchesters!"

There was grumbling and Kesset ruffled his wings, ready to stand up. He still had his duty as a guardian to the very people he had been asked and chosen to protect. He would not tolerate threats or actions against them.

"Silence," Quetzalcoatl called out, "It is true that the rumors that the Winchesters were in the vicinity of Darkness being released but there is no proof. That aside we have the issue of what has been happening with our various pantheons and followers."

"She has little to no regard for us."

The council looked at the gathered warrior gods. This was only the first part of it. They knew that it wasn't going to stop there. Quetzalcoatl nodded and continued, "Which is why we are addressing this now. It is clear that we will need a force to stand against her as we have those under our protection that we have sworn to protect."

"I say…" Ares began with a sneer of annoyance, "That you give me leave to hunter her down."

"The assassins are better than thugs."

Kesset looked at the scene. The arguments were getting to be louder and terrible. They needed a voice of reason. He looked down at the table he was sitting at and noticed the book. He had brought it with him after it had been handed to him by one of his aides. He had taken it with him since he was on the way, intending to look at it later. While they were arguing, he opened it and began to read until he came up with the answer.

 _Can it be so simple?_

Kesset read what he had and looked at the squabbling members. They needed a solution and he had one. But it was… very bold. He looked at Hapi and Satet and they gave their silent approval, always seeming to know when he had something to say. He figured it was a godhood thing.

Standing up he said, "Unity is our weapon."

It caught Isis' attention and she held up her hand for silence and looked at him and asked, "What is it you said, Captain of the Guard?"

Kesset stood up and went towards the council with the book in hand. "Unity is our weapon. Without it we are scattered and free for Darkness to pick off one by one. We need to unite under one banner." He held up the book he had and added, "I propose that the Army of Light be reborn."

There was a rumble everywhere. Some were protesting and others were just grumbling. Quetzalcoatl held up his hand and looked at the Avian, "You propose a radical solution and one that hasn't been used in millennia. What makes you think that it will work, Captain?"

Kesset looked at the elder god and replied, "We are united under one banner. As far as we know, Darkness is a formidable foe. It is noted that only by working together were we able to achieve the victory we did so long ago."

"And that was with the Six led by One at its head," Ares pointed out. "Who is going to lead this Army of Light? You? An Avian?"

"I'd rather skin myself than be under the command of an Avian!"

More grumbling and shouting came. Kesset knew that there were hard feelings still from the wars with the Avians and such. He took a breath and replied, nearly shouting but his shifting wings were able to amplify his voice, "There is only one person who can unite us all."

"Pray tell who," Ares countered with an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kesset looked at the god boldly in the eye and replied, "The only one to have stood against Lucifer, the Mother of All, Leviathans, Purgatory and the insurrection of the celestials. The one who can call others together in times of despair, the harbinger of hope and light…" He looked at the others and finished, "The warrior princess, the daughter of the warrior royalty." He was using the titles and names she was known by. It was how they were able to recognize her. "She goes by many names but we know her as the Malachi of Absolution."

There was some silence and Ares gave a grudging nod of approval at Kesset. He looked at the council and said calmly, "I agree. The warrior princess is the correct choice."

"You'd say that no matter what. You're still trying to court her even though she's already been spoken for."

It was meant to taunt but Ares wasn't going to take the bait. He knew that he had tried and lost. He had already lost when he started getting more involved within the last five years. He mostly did it to amuse himself. He ignored them and looked at the council and spoke as if he didn't hear a word, "The Malachi is the best choice. I mean who here among us can say otherwise about her work? Even with the setbacks?"

A silence settled over the room as each tried to think about it. They had heard the stories and some were directly involved with her… They really couldn't say much except those that housed a deep seated grudge. Quetzalcoatl looked at Isis and knew her response but he had to make sure about the others. He looked at Kesset and replied, "It is true that the Malachi has done many things and some of these setbacks had consequences. What makes you think that she would be able to lead the Army of the Light if it were to be reborn?"

Kesset knew from his personal experience but he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. He opened his mouth and was going to say something when he was interrupted by. "I believe I can help with that."

All eyes turned to see a woman standing with a man that looked intimidated and broken. Kesset blinked having recognized her as an angel. Quetzalcoatl asked, "And who are you celestial being?"

"Amitiel, the Archangel of Truth," Amitiel replied as she held fast to her charge. "I have here some information that might be of help as to why our earthbound sister is the most qualified." She gestured towards her charge and motioned for him to speak.

Kesset recognized him as Metatron, the Scribe of God, having met him when he had tried tracking down the angel that kidnapped his charge. It had been difficult because the angel was wearing Sam as a vessel. He felt a slight bit of anger towards that being and his wings shifted in slight agitation. It was a warning not to try anything.

"The Malachi… is not just the earthborn angel. She is _the_ angel created by God to fight against the Darkness," Metatron spoke looking very intimidated by all the powerful beings gathered in one place.

There was a murmur but Kesset took control and approached the Scribe, "What do you mean she was created by God?"

Metatron looked at Kesset with annoyance even though there was some fear in his eyes. "As I said. She was created. She was an angel first. The most powerful of the archangels. It's why she can stand up to them and kick them in the ass."

"Explain fully," Isis said with kindness in her voice.

"In order for God to create… he had to betray his sister, Darkness," Metatron replied, telling the same story he told Castiel and then Amitiel when she found him telling the story of the Malachi as the Light to fight Darkness. "Darkness doesn't care about creation. So God created a being of compassion and love, the embodiment of light… her. She was the one who imprisoned Darkness in the Mark but only after a vicious battle that… too horrible to contemplate."

"So why is the Malachi living among the mortals?"

"Because God placed her there. For peace, protection… and because she asked for it." Metatron shrugged since he wasn't sure. "All I know is that she doesn't remember that but her powers are intact."

Isis looked at her fellow elder gods and they nodded. They summoned out the Seer and he stood in the center. He looked at the others and sighed before casting the vision pool. In it appeared what looked like an open field and the Malachi was facing Darkness. Darkness was saying, "You are as I remember…"

It flashed forward to a room where the Malachi was standing there next to Dean Winchester. Her eyes were flaring as she held her hand like she was going to raise it and strike. It was snapping and crackling with power. Her eyes were flaring and her teeth were elongated. Her gaze was fixated on the woman with blue eyes and it was like she knew her. The old soul look was apparent in both their faces. Then the vision is gone.

There was a murmur. It was hard for the others to digest that their warrior princess was once a celestial being. Most couldn't believe it since she had never exhibited such things before and it was a bit alarming. One asked, "If that is the case, how is it that we sense her as a mortal? You celestials stick out like a sore thumb! There is no sign that she is one… unless you have deceived us once again!" It came out like a growl.

Metatron looked at Amitiel. He then looked at the crowd and said, "Because she has no grace. It was taken from her when she chose to live here on the mortal plane. God didn't want her to remember her battle as a kindness."

Kesset watched as the gathering discussed things. He noticed that there were divisions. Most were distrustful of the angels now with everything going on. They only liked a few because they kept their word and they were too damn scary to mess with. Amitiel was one and she was the Archangel of Truth.

 _What would you do now, Shifaa'?_

Thinking for a moment, Kesset knew then what he had to do. He stepped in front and said, "This changes nothing. Only that a longtime friend and ally has a past that may help us in the end. The Malachi of Absolution is what she is to not only us but the very people we oversee. How many of those she had saved, loved, protected, given hope to? It matters not that she was once one of the celestials and if she were given the grace of one, she would still say she is with the people."

"Well I know for sure she'd still tell me to fuck off," Ares allowed with a grin, relishing the last time she told him to go screw himself.

"Exactly," Kesset pointed out. He paced in front of the gathered gods in the area that separated them from the council. "The princess does not hold herself higher than others. If anything she will find a way to prove she isn't worthy but in the end she will do it and not for glory or anything like that… but for the very people that she swore to protect."

"How do you know she won't give preferential treatment?"

Kesset knew that was a question directed at the fact that it was no secret that she protected the Winchesters with a vengeance. Few knew that Sam was her chosen, and very approved of, mate. He replied, "She has gone to hell and back, to Purgatory and to heaven… faced personal hells from various beings. She has volunteered to take the place of total strangers. What more can you ask?"

It was a good question and it seemed to mollify most of them. Finally an agreement was reached even though it wasn't completely voiced. Quetzalcoatl nodded, "Then let it be known that we will unite under one banner to combat Darkness."

"And how will we get the Malachi to agree?"

It was a good question. Everyone knew that the decisions made here would affect how things were done. And it didn't help that the person in question wasn't present. Kesset sighed and looked at Hapi and Satet. They looked at him and gave a nod and he nodded in return. He looked at the others and said, "I will go to Malachi and ask."

"Ask? You need a boulder to the head to convince her."

"I will ask," Kesset repeated as he looked at the demigod that said that. "If anything it is the most courteous thing ever done to her and you will find she is more receptive to it."

There were murmurs of agreement. They knew that well. Kesset nodded and turned towards the council, "Elder gods, I volunteer to speak to the Malachi on our behalf. If she knows that she is not alone in this, she will be open to it." He stood tall, determined to carry out his duty.

Quetzalcoatl nodded after looking to the others. This was a difficult thing to ask but they needed the one person known for bringing hope, and was a light when others were gone. "Very well, Captain. Speak with the Malachi. Explain the situation and we understand if she does not wish to be involved. But from this moment on, as we fight against Darkness, we stand together. From this moment, we, the elder gods declare the Army of the Light reborn."

It was done. Kesset took a breath and looked at Amitiel and Hapi and Satet; they knew he was faced with a challenge. He knew it would be difficult since his charge, the princess, was inclined to take burdens on herself. And yet she would accept help if approached in the right manner.

"I wish you luck, Avian," Ares said as he put an arm around Kesset's shoulders. He gave a grin as he added, "Cause you've got a monumental task ahead of you. I mean the last time I tried to talk to her… not good but memorable. Oh by the way, tell her that I said hi."

Kesset made a slight face at that. He knew what the stakes were. He went to bade farewell to the lord and lady. He had one more stop to make before he went on his mission. He was there quicker than he had ever been with the exception of racing to protect a charge. He entered the dwelling that had been his since he was made captain.

"You're on another mission."

Kesset turned to face the woman that his charge had introduced him to. "Yes. I wanted to see you and Ayana before I went."

Kate looked at Kesset. She knew he was devoted to family and duty and often the two blurred so it was never a clear distinction. It was why she loved him and was willing to leave her life behind to live in the sanctuary. Plus also it was a bit safer when their daughter was born but Kesset was agreeable to going back to the real world as she called it. She smiled at him and smoothed out one of his wing feathers. "She's getting ready for a nap."

Kesset gave a smile before heading towards the room that housed the nest where his daughter slept. She was peering out at the world with big round eyes. Her set of wings moved in joy when she saw him and she reached out for her father. She squawked out, "Pa."

Kesset chuckled as he picked up his daughter and held her in the way Avian newborns liked to be held. He took care to tuck her little wings close to her body to act like an insulator and murmured, "I have to go Ayana. Someone needs my help."

The baby looked up at him and reached up and tugged on the necklace that had the amulet he carried for the last four or so years. He murmured, "Yes. It's her. The one who made sure you were safe."

The baby cooed some more and Kesset said his goodbyes before saying good bye to Kate. He reminded her that Matthias, his second, would be around if she needed anything. He took off leaving his family in the safety of Karnak. As he made his way to the bunker, he hoped that he would be able to convince her to be what they needed. There was a lot at stake and he had the hope that she would be able to make things right.

* * *

 **A/N:** The gods are looking for a means of standing against Darkness and looks like Angie might be it. And Kesset has to go and convince her. Tag to Our Little World. Enjoy.


End file.
